Ni casualidades, ni coincidencias es causalidad
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Para que esta pareja comience una relación debe ser natural y real. Un encuentro y algo en común. CAPITULO 2 ACTUALIZADO. Porque me lo pidieron, he decido hacer una historia... trato de ser lo más fiel a los personajes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tiene muchos años que no escribo fanfics pero por una discusión en FB sobre esta pareja crack IorixLeona me nació la idea de escribir algo bastante real, supongo que si estos dos comenzarán a ser pareja pues… empezarían de esta forma, ¿no?**_

_**Es corto pero es lo más apegado que pude hacerlo a la trama del juego.**_

_**Disclaimer: obviamente no me pertenecen los personajes de SNK pero sí esta historia.**_

_**Gracias y dejen sus impresiones =)**_

**Ni casualidad ni coincidencia es causalidad**

Las puertas del metro se abrieron. Una joven con traje sastre se sentó dos lugares cerca de él. Llamó su atención. Llevaba el cabello suelto y un perfume que lo atrapó. Normalmente las mujeres no llamaban mucho su atención, necesitaban tener algo enigmático. Esta mujer tenía algo, su cabello era diferente, su piel bronceada. Se pintaba los labios de forma delicada. Vio sus ojos verdes y la reconoció.

Era Leona Heidern.

Lucia como una mujer de oficina cualquiera. Ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. En la siguiente estación se sentó frente a ella. Leona seguía concentrada en las pestañas. Pasaba el cepillo del rímel con sumo cuidado. Sintió la mirada sobre ella, bajo el espejo y miró directamente los ojos del pelirrojo. Exclamó bajito, abriendo sus labios rojos lentamente. El tren seguía avanzando.

— ¿Usted? — dijo ella, parpadeando rápidamente.

— Buenas tardes— se limitó a contestar— que pequeño es el mundo, ¿no lo cree, señorita?

Leona asintió levemente con una diminuta sonrisa. A pesar de conocerse y haber vivido cosas similares, jamás habían cruzado palabra. Para él ella era una pobre niña criada por militares, siempre vigilada, siempre protegida. Para ella, Iori Yagami era el villano y un pobre muchachito que le hacía falta mano dura. Los años habían pasado, ella ya no era una niña a la que se le debía cuidar y él había dejado de ser el villano.

— ¿Va al trabajo? — Yagami no dejaba de mirarla, había en ella algo diferente, tal vez era su forma de vestir, el cabello suelto o el maquillaje pero se veía guapa.

— Sí, labores de oficina. ¿Y usted?

— Un ensayo.

Leona recordó que se dedicaba a la música. Un punto menos, lo consideraba sin futuro. Aunque sus facciones habían cambiado, lucia más maduro, recio, ya no era un muchachito. Siempre se sintió atraída por los hombres mayores. Estaba enamorada en secreto de Clark. Iori era ya también un hombre maduro. El metro seguía avanzando. Ellos no dejaban de mirarse.

— Se ve muy bien, señorita— Leona sonrió y dio las gracias mientras agachaba la cabeza. Paso sus manos entre su cabello. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos, ni siquiera de Heidern.

— Siempre tuve duda, Señor Yagami— soltó con un poco más de confianza— ¿Qué sentía usted cuando… ya sabe el rito se apoderaba de usted? Sentía lo mismo que yo o era diferente porque yo soy mujer.

— Quema, duele, sientes como la sangre quiere salir de las venas y pierdes el conocimiento…

— Hasta que sólo eres espectador de ti mismo— terminó la frase ella— sí, le pasa lo que a mí.

— No hablo de esto con nadie— comentó Iori acercándose al asiento vacío junto a ella. Percibió mejor su perfume y el color de su piel, los ojos verdes miraban concentrada sus labios— es complicado. Usted me entiende.

— Eso es un punto a favor. A veces nos cuesta ser entendidos. Somos diferentes.

Guardaron silencio. Miraron las luces del túnel. Leona lo miraba inquisidora. Supo que habían cambiado.

— ¿Usted no sufre como yo, Leona? Usted tiene amigos, familia. Yo decidí quedarme solo precisamente por lo mismo. Es difícil estar con alguien como yo

— Como nosotros— Leona miró el mapa de las estaciones— bajo en la siguiente parada. Se levantó, acomodo su falda. Era toda una ejecutiva.

—Hasta otro día— contestó Iori. La vio caminar a la puerta. Se veía bien con zapatillas de tacón esa mujer. Aceptó que sólo ella entendería la soledad y el lado oscuro de su alma, ella era exactamente igual.

Se abrió la puerta. Leona bajo junto con tres personas más. Iori salió diez segundos antes de cerrar la puerta y corrió tras ella.

— Usted… entiende— le dijo y ella volteó. Quedaron en medio de una multitud.

— Sí, yo entiendo

— No, quizá no entiende… usted, ¿necesita sacarlo igual que yo?

— Necesito sacarlo igual que usted. Pero no sé si sea correcto hablar con usted.

— Pasamos lo mismo y…

— Señor Yagami, llevo prisa. Si quiere hablar…— sacó una tarjeta de su bolsa, en ella venía su número telefónico de la oficina y celular además de su correo electrónico— concrete una cita— Leona sonrió, su rostro cambió, era como luminoso y alegre. Iori sonrió de la misma forma y la vio marcharse.

Guardó la tarjeta en su cartera y subió las escaleras para tomar el tren en dirección contraria, se había pasado tres estaciones de su destino.


	2. Una misión

**Hola. **

**Pues… me convencí o me convencieron o fue el Crak de esta pareja o no sé, pero aquí tienen su continuación, tal vez, sólo tal vez… pueda continuarla. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer pero me di tiempo.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de SNK y pues sólo la historia es mía._

**Una misión**

La llamada a media semana fue inesperada. No sabía que responder a la pregunta. Nunca había tenido una cita con un hombre. Yagami Iori preguntó como si hablara de la cosa más natural. Leona miraba los clips en el escritorio y jugaba descuidada con una pinza. Él propuso la fecha, hora y lugar. Aquel día no tendría compromisos o eso esperaba. Nerviosa aceptó. Después de colgar, trató de no pensar mucho en el acontecimiento. Hasta que llegó el día.

Se miraba al espejo, se había convertido en una mujer, se sorprendió porque apenas lo había notado. Una mujer atractiva y madura. ¿Qué se supone que se usa en una cita? Pensó. Nunca se había interesado por aquellas trivialidades, pero ahora le parecía que era importante. Se pasó el cabello detrás de las orejas y buscó en su armario. La mayoría de la ropa eran jeans, playeras sin manga, sudaderas, pans, ropa especialmente cómoda. Además de trajes para la oficina. Se encontró con un vestido negro de noche que uso en una ceremonia militar. Movía los ganchos y no encontró nada que le pareciera adecuado. Ya no daba tiempo de comprar algo. Suspiró cansada. Que más daba, cualquier cosa estaba bien. Pudo usar unos jeans y sudadera pero sentía que no estaba bien. Por alguna razón quería lucir bien. Aquello la desconcertó. Estaba conociendo cosas de sí misma que no sabía. "No necesito verme bien" Se aferró a la Leona de siempre, se puso unos jeans, una playera negra sin mangas y un saco azul cielo que arremango. Se ató el cabello, tomó su cartera y salió a la estación.

Aquel sábado estaba llegó con un clima agradable. Había mucha gente en la estación. Observó a las parejas, sobre todo a las mujeres. Llevaban vestidos, floreados con sandalias, sombreros, labial y sonreían divertidas del chico que las acompañaba. Lo tomaban del brazo y andaban con ellos. ¿Qué debía hacer? Miró el reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las tres de la tarde. Pensó en la idea de un vestido, se imaginó en él y la pura imagen la desanimo. No era esa clase de chica. Mientras avanzaba el tren, continuó pensando en que diría, que haría, de que hablaría. No estaba preparada para estas situaciones. Tal vez lo mejor sería cancelar. Ya era tarde, jamás abandona una misión. Pensó en ello, en tomar la cita como una misión, quizá su mente se relajaría y sabría que hacer.

Yagami esperaba recargado en la pared, apoyado de una pierna y con el cigarro en la mano. Llevaba unos jeans negros, playera blanca y saco rojo. Él nunca perdía el estilo.

— Hola—saludó ella inclinando un poco su cabeza. Sintió la fragancia que emanaba del cuerpo de Iori mezclada con cigarro. "Que bien huele" pensó.

Él esbozó una sonrisa para devolver el saludo. Caminaron juntos fuera de la estación. Afuera estaba el acuario. Yagami preguntó si quería entrar. No habían planeado nada. Leona se intimido. Observó a muchas parejas que entraban tomados de la mano o salían de la entrada del acuario y se asustó. Negó y dijo que tenía sed. Caminaron hasta llegar a una cafetería. Aquel lugar parecía más cómodo. En efecto había señores solitarios, mujeres, dos parejas y amigas disfrutando un café. Se supondría hablarían de algo importante. A ninguno de los dos los entendían como debían entenderse ellos mismos. No sabía cómo comenzar. Pensó un poco en aquella idea de la misión y se relajó. Apareció un mesero. Yagami pidió un café cargado y Leona un té helado de durazno.

Ninguno decía una palabra. Tan difícil era entablar conversación, hasta que Yagami mirándola cuando ella admiraba la avenida, decidió.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estará aquí? — continuaban hablándose de usted, aquello les permitía teniendo una barrera dentro de su zona de confort.

— No sé, las misiones cambian de la noche a la mañana, pero… ahora todo está tranquilo. Necesitaba un trabajo así.

De nuevo regresó el silencio. Leona sabía que ahora tenía que comentar algo, por lo menos sobre el lugar, el clima. Pero no se le ocurría nada. Iori estaba entretenido con la avenida y ella lo observaba.

— ¿Ya no le ha pasado? — Leona se atrevió a tocar el tema — a mí ya no, desde hace mucho. Es una sensación extraña. Como si algo me faltara, algo me abandonara. Aquella esponja que absorbía mi ser esta seca.

El chico lunar, medito un momento sobre sus palabras. La observó fijamente a los ojos. Leona adivinó sin darse cuenta lo que estaba pensando. Se sonrojó.

— Tampoco me ha pasado. Supongo he estado demasiado ocupado. Y también no he vuelto a ver a Kusanagi— aquel nombre lo escupió— yo me siento un poco abandonado, como si faltara una parte de mí.

— ¿Sera que nos acostumbramos? — el mesero llegó con sus pedidos. Wiht or without you comenzó a escucharse dentro del café.

— Es una extensión de nosotros… a veces no podemos negar la naturaleza que somos— bebió su café.

— Vaya… usted es muy interesante. Habla de una forma extraña pero fácil de comprender.

— Eso es porque usted, es muy inteligente.

El té estaba bastante bueno. Lo saboreó muchas veces y estaba tentada a pedir otro. No sabía cuánto tiempo permanecerían ahí. La misión/cita estaba saliendo bien. Aunque en todo el tiempo ninguno de los dos había sonreído.

— Aún me siento culpable— comenzó ella— pesé a no recordar nada, sé que fui yo. Mis padres, la aldea. Heidern dijo que hay cosas que no podemos manejar. Estamos aprendiendo. Luego pienso en cómo sería mi vida si jamás "eso" hubiera estado dentro de mí. Sería una mujer normal, quizá tendría una vida normal y a mis padres. Tendría amigas y amigos, un novio tal vez. Saldría como todas ellas a comprar ropa, comer helado, ir al cine — de pronto se encontró hablando con demasiada soltura. Había algo en Yagami que le permitía hablar fácilmente. Se sentía cómoda. Ni siquiera con Heidern se sentía así.

— Nunca he pensado en dejar lo que soy. Me gusta. Me acepté. Finalmente sin eso no sería fuerte. Creo que si no hubieras sido lo que eres, no serías especial, digo, el Comandante debe quererla mucho. Si no fuera lo que es, no hubiera vivido o conocido lo que paso. El hubiera no existe, eso es mediocre.

Leona entre abrió los labios asombrada. Yagami no era interesante, era brillante. Una mente ágil, encontraba las palabras adecuadas y precisas para regresarla al mundo. Puso un billete en la mesa, se levantó y la invitó a caminar. Habían pasado tres horas que no sintió. Anduvieron caminando, cruzando una que otra palabra. Llegaron a un parque, escogieron una banca vacía y apartada de las personas.

— A veces en las noches de campo durante las misiones. No podía dormir, temía que en la madrugada le cortara la garganta a mis compañeros. Muchas veces tuve pesadillas sobre eso. Es por eso que me alejaba de las personas. Sentía que las lastimaría. Whip decía que aprendiera a controlar ese poder… a veces era buena amiga, otras no— miraba entre los arbustos. Algo se movía. Se levantó sin decir nada.

Yagami observó su andar hasta que se encontró frente a las hierbas. Metió la mano. Sacó un gatito pequeño de no más de dos meses. Era gris con blanco. Leona sonrió por primera vez.

— Que bonito. Debió perderse— lo acariciaba. Regresó al sitio donde Yagami.

Ella se sorprendió cuando él tomó al gatito entre sus manos y lo levantó, luego lo puso en su regazo. Lo acarició. El gatito comenzó a ronronear. Ambos sonrieron.

— Lo llevaré a casa— dijo la peli azul— es demasiado pequeño. Siempre he querido un gato y ahora que no estoy en misiones…

— ¿Y cuándo lo esté?¿ No sería mejor llevarlo a un albergue?

Leona meditó un momento. Tomó al gatito entre sus manos, maulló.

— Es verdad… que pena. Me hubiera encantado tenerlo. Por eso me enojaba con Whip, decía que no podía cuidar animales si no me sabía cuidar a mí misma. A veces es cruel.

— Tampoco tengo animales en casa. Nunca estoy. Además… mi vida no es algo seguro, si un día muero, ¿quién cuidara de él?

Ambos miraron al gatito que maullaba y ronroneaba muy feliz entre sus piernas. Lo llevarían a un albergue. Comenzó a anochecer. Leona propuso quedarse al gato esa noche y en el transcurso de la semana buscarían el albergue.

— No se encariñe mucho con él— le dijo antes de despedirse en la estación— le llamaré en la semana para darle noticias del albergue.

De nuevo reino el silencio.

— Sabe, gracias. Me sirvió charlar con usted… puse sacar parte de lo que traigo, aunque no es todo. Me sabe mal dejarlo… es extraño.

— Me ha gustado la compañía— respondió— acepte como es. Con los demonios y los ángeles. No está obligada a ser perfecta. Después de todo usted tiene amigos. Eso debe ser un pilar.

— Es curioso, yo quisiera estar sola muchas veces. No me siento muy cómoda con las personas. Usted, supongo no tiene amigos.

Yagami no contestó. Leona ya no quiso hacer más preguntas. Agradeció inclinando la cabeza. Se despidió y camino hasta la ruta que la llevaría a casa. El gatito ronroneaba y dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos. Beso su frente. Giró para ver por última vez a Yagami. Este había desaparecido.

**Gracias por el tiempo y leer, cualquier comentario ya sabes donde ponerlo =) el gatito de esta historia sería feliz :D **


End file.
